The Potter Twins: Year One
by Aseku
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister he never knew about? Well he does, and now they're both off to Hogwarts for their first year of magic, fun, and friendship! How will Harry deal with his sister's overly hyper and sometimes mischievious attitude?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any quotes from the book that I use. They belong to J.K. Rowling. They're not mine. I do not own them in any way. They are not in my possession. I never have and never will own Harry Potter and any related phrases, logos, or other such junk. You could try suing me… But you won't get anything…

Author's Note: Well peoples I think this is a pretty original idea, but I might be wrong… Please don't use Harry's sister without my permission. I will be happy to let you use her if you ask me… but ONLY if you ask me. If I find someone using her WITHOUT my permission, I'm gonna get really P.O'd, so it's best just to avoid the situation. K! Enjoy the story! I'm done rambling now!

TWINS?!

The pitch-black night lie thickly around Professor McGonagall. She was waiting for someone. Someone very… large. She sighed and looked up at the starless sky, as if hoping it would give her some sort of clue. Presently, a man walked up. This man was not the one she was waiting for, but she had known he was coming. His name was Albus Dumbledore. He smiled as he saw Professor McGonagall,

"I'm glad you could make it, Minerva. Hagrid isn't here yet?" Professor McGonangall shook her head and sighed,

"Do you REALLY think it was such a good idea to trust HAGRID for such a job as this?" Dumbledore nodded and said,

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to answer, when they heard a distant roaring. A single light was shining through the veil of darkness, and it was getting closer. A minute later, a GIGANTIC motorcycle landed on the street in front of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. A giant stepped off of the motorcycle with two bundles in his arms. Professor McGonagall walked towards the giant saying,

Hagrid! At last! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show! Have you got them?" The giant nodded and handed one of the bundles to her. She opened the top flap of the bundle, and a baby's head was visible. On the baby's forehead was a curiously shaped cut. It had the shape of a bolt of lightning. Professor McGonagall gasped and looked up at Dumbledore,

"Is that where…?" Dumbledore nodded gravely,

"Yes, she'll have that scar forever. I assume Harry has a similar one." he gestured to Hagrid, and Hagrid gently handed him the other bundle. Dumbledore opened the top flap on this one as well. Inside was another baby, nearly identical to his sister. On his forehead, the same as his sister's, he had an identical, lightning-shaped cut.

"My goodness but it's hard to tell them apart," said Professor McGonagall, her eyes widening, "They're almost identical!" Again, Dumbledore nodded, silently. Everyone stood still for a moment, knowing what they had to do, but not wanting to do it. After about a minute of this, Dumbledore cleared his throat and stepped over the low garden wall. Professor McGonangall followed suit. Both Professors stopped at the doorstep and laid their bundles down. From the inside of his cloak, Professor Dumbledore produced two letters. One was in a pink envelope, and one was in a blue envelope. He bent down, placing the blue envelope in Harry's blankets, and the pink one in his sister's. Then he stood up, and all three wizards stood for another moment, watching the sleeping twins. At last, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,

"Well, I believe we've done all that we can do here. I suppose I'll be seeing you both in a few weeks?" His voice was weary, as though he had just performed a very strenuous task. Hagrid nodded sullenly, while Professor McGonagall merely sniffed. Dumbledore sighed and said,

"We did it for the best, you know that…" he received no reply from the others, so he said, "Well, good evening then…" And he disappeared into the shadows.

***********

Harry was flying through the air, the wind whipping back his hair, making his eyes sting and water. He was over a river now, the cool breeze smelling of the freshness that water always smelled of. Suddenly, his motorcycle started making funny banging sounds…

BANG!! BANG!!

He was falling now, falling-

"ARE YOU UP YET?!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice pierced the ever- present gloom in Harry's cupboard. His eyes shot open, his heart racing. It had only been a dream… that was a relief… Somehow, he felt oddly empty now. He half-wished that he had been able to continue the dream. It had been a good one up until the falling part. At that moment, however, the door was thrust open, and sunlight streamed into Harry's dark, little cupboard, making it seem a bit happier… more cheerful. But only for a moment. Then it began to seem darker, gloomier, smaller. For at that moment, his aunt had entered, blocking out a good deal of the sunlight.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! Still in bed at this hour, that's LUDICROUS!! After ALL we've done for you, and all you can do is lay around in bed?! Get up and watch the bacon! I don't want it burning on Dudley's birthday, you hear me?!"

***********

Harry walked down the hallway of the cool reptile house, fuming. How DARE Uncle Vernon yell at HIM because Dudley's stupid balloon had popped?! He was so upset that he didn't even notice the group of people walking towards him from the opposite direction.

SMACK!!

He had walked straight into a girl with long, black hair, knocking them both to the floor.

"Sorry." said Harry, scrambling to his feet and extending his hand to help her up, "I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"Oh that's ok," said the girl, "I wasn't watching either." She took his hand, and Harry pulled her up. She opened her mouth to say something, when a lady from down the hall called,

"Come along, Jenny, we're going to see the wolves now." Jenny glanced back at Harry, smiled, then ran off to re-join her group. Harry went over to a nearby bench in front of a viewing window, and sat down, thinking hard. There had been something vaguely familiar about that smile… There was a loud crash a little ways away, and Harry looked up into the face of his cousin. He had knocked over a trashcan in an effort to wake up a baby that was sleeping a ways away. A loud scream told him that the crash had done its job, and he and his best friend Piers Polkiss collapsed onto the bench beside Harry, guffawing loudly. Harry sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get a moment's peace now that Dudley and Piers had found him again…

***********

Harry ran through the door and made for his cupboard as quickly as he could to avoid Uncle Vernon's wrath. He sat down on his bed, nursing his cut lip and aching all over, but nothing more. He was used to being tortured by Dudley, and he expected that setting a boa constrictor on him earned himself extra pain. The door to his cupboard was slammed shut, and the bolt was locked. He sighed and fumbled his way through the darkness to his bed. He didn't have to go very far. About two steps could get you anywhere in his cupboard. He sat down on his rock-hard mattress, still thinking about the girl from the reptile house. He could SWEAR that he had seen her before. She had seemed so _familiar_… Still thinking, he drifted slowly into the abyss of sleep…

***********

Harry woke to the click of the bolt on his door. He scrambled out of bed and headed into the kitchen. He sat down at the table next to a tired-looking Uncle Vernon, who was sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. They heard the _click!_ of the mail slot, and, without looking up, Uncle Vernon barked,

"You! Go get the mail!" Harry sighed and heaved himself out of his chair to see about it. He grabbed the pile of letters and began sorting through it. Bill… postcard… letter… advertisement… letter for him… LETTER FOR HIM?! Harry stared at it excitedly, walking back down the hallway and into the kitchen again. He thrust the rest of the mail at Uncle Vernon, just as Dudley staggered in, yawning. Harry ignored the sudden appearance of his cousin, and slowly slid a finger underneath the opening flap of the envelope, breaking a most peculiar seal. The seal had on it: a large H with a snake, a badger, an eagle, and a lion surrounding it. He as in the process of unfolding the yellowish parchment when Dudley yelled,

"Dad LOOK! Harry's got a letter!" A second later, the letter was jerked rudely out of Harry's hands,

"That's MINE! Give it back!" Uncle Vernon sneered at him,

"Who'd be writing to _you_?! You must have read it wrong, stupid boy." He shook the parchment open one-handed, and casually scanned the first line. His gigantic purple face turned white as chalk.

"P-P-Petunia! PETUNIA!!" Aunt Petunia came running in, looking concerned. He held the letter up to her and she took it, reading the first line curiously. She paled as well,

"V-Vernon! Oh my goodness! VERNON!!" Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry,

"OUT! NOW! I have important things to discuss with your aunt, now OUT!!" Dudley shot his cousin a look of triumph until,

"Dudley! I want you out too! Both of you out of this kitchen NOW!!"

"But _I_ want to see the letter!" he yelled, not used to having anything denied to him.

"_I_ want to see it," said Harry furiously, "As it's _my_ letter!" Uncle Vernon grew impatient with their whining, so he grabbed both Harry and Dudley by the scruff of their necks, and threw them bodily into the hallway, slamming the door behind them. Harry and Dudley had a quick, but vicious fight over who would get to listen at the keyhole. Dudley won, so Harry, still cursing himself for not opening the letter in the hallway, laid down on his stomach and listened at the crack of the door.

"I told you we should have kept the girl, Vernon! _She_ would have been easier to raise, and _they_ might not have wanted _her_!" Aunt Petunia's voice was shrill, as though she were extremely nervous. Harry was confused now. Girl? What girl? What in the world was his aunt talking about? Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes paced up and down in front of the door,

"It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway, Petunia. After all, _she's_ one of _them_ too." Silence fell, and Uncle Vernon continued pacing. After a few minutes, Aunt Petunia said,

"Well, what'll we do, Vernon?" The pacing stopped. After a moment, Uncle Vernon replied,

"Nothing. Maybe if we don't reply, they'll give up!"

"I'm not sure that'll work." said Aunt Petunia, sounding doubtful.

"Oh it'll work." said Uncle Vernon, confidently, "These people's minds don't work the way ours do, Petunia. If they don't get a reply, they'll just give up!" The shoes began walking towards the door, and Harry and Dudley ran fro their rooms to avoid being caught.

Later that night, Uncle Vernon visited Harry in his cupboard for the first time ever. The moment he had squeezed himself through the door, Harry asked,

"Where's my letter?!"

"It was addressed to you by mistake." said Uncle Vernon, "I have burned it."

"It was NOT a mistake!" said Harry, heatedly, "It had my cupboard on it!"

"SILENCE!" roared Uncle Vernon, so loudly that the support beams shook, "Yes… about this cupboard of yours… Well… your aunt and I feel you're getting a bit big for it… and we fell you'd be better suited to Dudley's second bedroom."

"But-" Harry began,

"NO ARGUMENTS!!" shouted Uncle Vernon, "Just take this stuff upstairs, RIGHT NOW!!" Harry grumbled and did as he was told. It took him only one trip to move everything he owned up to his new bedroom. He could hear Dudley downstairs, complaining to his parents,

"I don't _want_ him in there! I NEED that room! Make him get out!!" Harry sighed and stretched out on his new bed (which was MUCH softer than his last one). Yesterday, he would have given anything to be in this room. Today, he'd rather be downstairs with his letter, than in here without it.

***********

((A/N: Ok guys, here's the deal. I don't feel like rewriting all of the stuff that happens with the letters between Harry's first letter and the arrival of Hagrid at the Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea, so I'm just going to skip that part and move on to more interesting stuff. K? KK! Cool!))

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned out by the low rolls of thunder that began around midnight, The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He watched his birthday tick ever nearer. Five minutes… four minutes… three minutes… What in the world was that crunching sound outside?! Two minutes… one minute to go… 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...

BOOM!! Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

Well guys, I hope you're liking the story! I know it's really boring at the moment, because you already knew all this stuff, but it IS necessary for the story to progress right. I SWEAR the interesting parts start in the next chapter. Jenny will be coming into the story REAL soon, and her past WILL be explained to you in the next chapter as well. I think you guys'll like Jenny's personality. She's funny… Well anyway… I guess you'll just have to find out then. KK, I'll shut up now and write the next chappy! Bye bye!


	2. Sister? What sister?

Disclaimer: You know the drill guys, I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own any of the direct quotes from the book. None of the characters belong to me except for Jenny. She's mine and you CANNOT USE HER!! Ahem… I'm better now…

Author's Note: Well guys, my reviews haven't been that great as of late… I've had a couple complaints about the whole Voldemort attacking Jenny thing. Well, if you will remember correctly, that part of the prophecy that Voldemort's spy heard merely stated that a _child_ would be born to parents that had thrice defied him. That qualifies both Harry _and_ Jenny. Also, I have been informed by a reviewer who will remain unnamed that what I am writing is an *eye twitch* MARY SUE!! *eye twitch* Let me put a stop to those rumors right now. I DESPISE *eye twitch* Mary Sue stories and all that they stand for. I have never written an *eye twitch* Mary Sue story, and shoot me dead if I ever do! This will not be a Mary Sue, and if you accuse it of being such, I WILL have to hurt you. I suppose that *eye twitch* _reviewer_ has the right to their own *eye twitch* _opinion_, but YOU HAVE NOT EVEN MET JENNY YET!! AND ALREADY YOU ACCUSE THIS STORY OF BEING A MARY SUE!! Well let me tell you, I resent that. *sigh* You will also notice that I have not asked for flamers yet as I have on all of my other stories. That is because this is the first original character that I am trying besides Aseku (and she's different anyway), and I want to find out how it's going to work before accepting bashings of my work. Please limit your reviews a bit and give me a little time to develop Jenny. Thanks! Okeydokes, I'll shut up and write now… REVIEW!!!

****

IMPORTANT! PLEASE NOTE: Martial arts are never to be used for any purpose but self-defense. Please don't go running away from this story with the idea that just because Jenny is a psychopathic martial artist, it's ok to punch people at random. Your cousin does not make a good punching bag, trust me. Martial arts are just that, an art. They are not to be used unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. Don't go running off and tell your parents that Aseku told you it was ok to punch and kick stuff… Not cool… It's not ok.

Sister? What sister?

BOOM!!

The whole house shook with the force of the knock. Dudley was thrown from his couch, waking suddenly.

"Did you do that?!" he demanded of a wall some two feet to the right of Harry (he was still half-asleep). Uncle Vernon cam skidding into the room, a rifle in his hands.

"Who's there?!" he demanded, "I warn you, I'm armed!" There was a pause, then,

SMASH!!

A giant stood ominously in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair, and a wild-looking, tangled, black beard. You could just make out his eyes, glinting like two black beetles beneath the wild locks. The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping slightly so that his head barely brushed the ceiling. He sighed and turned to put the door back on it's frame, so as to stop the rain from blowing on him presumably. From behind his back emerged a young girl. Her long black hair fell gracefully around her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color, shot with green. She was somewhat tall, and thin. She stepped forward, looking like a maiden of legend until…

CRASH!!!

She had tripped over her own feet, landing in an undignified heap a foot or two from where she started. The giant looked up at the sound of the fall, and rushed over to the girl,

"Jenny! JENNY! Are yeh ok?!" Jenny raised her head and nodded, scrambling to her feet quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shook back her long hair which had become tangled in her fall. Harry and the Dursleys gaped. Both Jenny and the giant now looked at them, curiously. Neither made any move to say anything to them. Finally, Uncle Vernon spoke up,

"I demand that you leave at once sir, you are breaking and enter-"

"HEY!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Jenny yelled, obviously outraged. Uncle Vernon stopped and stared at her, apparently perplexed. He shook his head and seemed to be trying to regain his train of thought.

"Who are you people?!" The giant stepped forward and said,

"My name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm Keeper o' the Keys an' the grounds at Hogwarts." At this, Uncle Vernon's face turned a pale green color, though he said nothing. Next, Jenny stepped forward,

"My name's Jenny Potter! I'm… uh… well… I don't have any special titles… so… HI!" Harry and the Dursleys just stared, not quite sure what to make of these strange intruders. Something odd struck Harry,

"S-sorry, but did you say your name is Jenny Potter?" he asked nervously of Jenny. She nodded and grinned,

"Who're you?"

"My name's Harry…" he said, tentatively, but Uncle Vernon cut in,

"Don't give them your _name_ boy! They're maniacs!" At this, Jenny seemed to take offense,

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to your niece! I haven't been in the mental ward for three whole months!" Uncle Vernon's face turned white in an instant,

"N-niece?! I haven't the slightest idea what you're-"

"Ah shut up Dursley, you know EXACTLY what she's talkin' about! This is the baby you abandoned at the orphanage 11 years ago. She's grown up pretty nice, hasn' she?" Harry, meanwhile, was gazing at Jenny in astonishment.

"Are you the girl that I bumped into at the reptile house a while ago?" Jenny stopped grinning and screwed up her face, apparently deep in thought. After a few moments she said,

"Was I going to look at wolves?" Harry nodded and Jenny's face split into a huge grin, "YEAH!! And you knocked me down and said sorry, that you hadn't been watching and I said that I hadn't been watching either, and then I left…" Harry stared at her. Was she always like that? Before any rational thought could enter his head, Jenny came running forward and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Harry choked and spluttered, his glasses askew. Jenny hugged him tighter saying, 

"OH MY GOSH!!! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!!! I MISSED YOU BROTHER!!!" She finally let go and Harry staggered away, massaging his ribs. After a moment, he looked incredulously up at Jenny,

"Sorry, but did you say BROTHER?! I haven't got a sister, I'm an only child! My parents died when I was one year old…" If he had expected this to calm Jenny down, it did the exact opposite,

"REALLY?! THEN IT'S FOR SURE!!! AWESOME!! See, my parents died when I was a year old too." Harry was confused now. How could that be? It didn't make any sense at all… Jenny noticed his confused look and said, "We're TWINS silly!!" Harry's head reeled. TWINS?! He had a twin, psychopathic sister?! But he had no time to ponder. Jenny was up and at it again. This time, she was jumping around and seemed to be stretching. After a moment, she tackled Harry and said,

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!!! I'm gonna teach you to spar, and then we can have SPARRING MATCHES!!! YAY!!!" Harry just vaguely registered the word sparring before he was yanked to his feet again, "COME ON SILLY!! YOU CAN'T FIGHT LAYING ON THE GROUND!!! Then it's a surrender! AND THAT'S NO FUN!!" Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Jenny seemed to take this as agreement.

"YEAH!! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!!" She promptly punched him, sending him sprawling across the floor. Harry got up, his head spinning. Jenny looked down at him,

"Wow… you're weak… that really wasn't that hard of a punch…" Harry's head was throbbing now. He was unable to comprehend anything.

"Wow… you can't seem to stand up to anything…" Jenny gasped as sudden inspiration hit her, "I'm going to train you and make you the BEST MARTIAL ARTIST EVER!!! YAY!!! THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!!!" She grabbed him and dragged him off to a corner. Then she began looking around the room, apparently searching for something. She spotted Dudley and shrieked with joy. Without explanation, she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Harry's corner. Looking utterly bewildered, Dudley allowed himself to be dragged, staring at his new cousin the whole time. Jenny plopped him down in front of Harry and began explaining something outside of earshot of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon looked angrily up at Hagrid,

"What the blazes is she doing with our son?!" he bellowed. Hagrid studied the group of kids in the corner and finally said,

"It looks like she's decided ter teach Harry martial arts… An' it looks like yer son's goin' ter be the involuntary punching bag!" He smiled, "Jenny's quite the martial artist yeh know. Would yeh believe she's a black belt?" Simultaneously, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shook their heads. Suddenly, Aunt Petunia shrieked out loud, realizing what Hagrid had said,

"SHE'S GOING TO USE OUR DUDLEY AS A HUMAN PUNCHING BAG?!" Uncle Vernon roared and began striding forward when Hagrid said,

"She's a black belt yeh know…" Uncle Vernon stopped, his eye twitching. Just then, Jenny caused a great commotion by falling down again. It looked like she had been attempting some sort of jump kick. He turned to face Hagrid,

"THAT, sir, is no black belt martial artist! I have a black belt friend! And THAT is no black belt!" Hagrid smiled and said,

"Yeah, well, she's not the best trained black belt, but she was adopted at one point by a martial artist couple and their kids. Their kids wanted someone to spar with, so they taught Jenny martial arts! They sped her through pretty fast, so she's not the best ever, but she can get the job done!" Uncle Vernon glared at him, keeping one of his sharp little eyes on Dudley the whole time,

"So why didn't those martial arts freaks keep her?!" Hagrid softened a little and he said,

"Well, Jenny has never been able to stay in one home for more than about two to two and a half years… Everyone seems to find her personality too peppy, and they always end up dropping back off at the orphanage… So I was told to tell you something at the orphanage! Jenny has been shipped everywhere they can ship her, trying to find her a permanent home. Since this is quite impossible, and because you signed a contract so long ago when you dropped her off that if she was unable to find a permanent home in 10 years, you would take her back and give her a permanent home, you now have the privilege of keeping your niece until she is old enough to move out!" Uncle Vernon paled and Aunt Petunia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Uncle Vernon finally spoke,

"Oh no you don't! If it was only after ten years, they would have sent me something last year!" Hagrid smiled wryly,

"Well it's a strange thing… They said they'd bin sendin' yeh letters and calling yeh fer the past year, and yeh never seemed ter be at home, or receive their letters…" Uncle Vernon turned red and mumbled something about ruddy postmen. Hagrid stared at him with satisfaction in his eyes. Uncle Vernon sighed, knowing that there was no getting around the law, and he HAD signed the contract… He raised his voice, calling a halt to all activities in the room,

"Dudley, come here. Harry, Jenny, you too please." All three kids abandoned their activities and walked over to him, Dudley making sure that Harry was between him and Jenny. He seemed altogether frightened of her. "Well, due to a change in plans, Jenny will be staying with us for a while… A very long while… Harry, she will share your bedroom." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hagrid beat him to it,

"Oh no yeh don't Dursley! Yeh can't force them into the same room! What about when she has ter change?! Jenny gets her own room. If anything, it's Harry and Dudley that should share a room." Uncle Vernon glared at him, but Aunt Petunia spoke up as well,

"He's right, Vernon. Putting a girl and a boy together in the same bedroom isn't good. Jenny will need her own room." Uncle Vernon sighed, but knew that it was pointless to argue. He waved his hand, showing his consent. Jenny's eyes widened,

"You mean I get my own room?! OM MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL!!! IS IT BIG?! CAN I DECORATE IT?! CAN I-" But Uncle Vernon cut her off saying,

"ENOUGH! Yes, it is going to be your own room. However, it is neither big, nor may you decorate it how you please. We have rules in our house that are not to be broken." He stopped and sighed again, "Well, I suppose there's no sense in staying out here anymore… We'll go home tomorrow…" Dudley whooped,

"GREAT!! I've been missing my television programs!!" Hagrid cleared his throat importantly and stepped up,

"I'll be takin' Harry and Jenny with me then." Uncle Vernon spluttered and turned to face him,

"Excuse me?! You most certainly will not! These children are under my care! If any harm comes to them, _I'll_ be blamed!" Hagrid snorted indignantly,

"They most certainly are comin' with me! Why they're off to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry there is!" Uncle Vernon turned brick red and Aunt Petunia screamed, running off to a corner with Dudley,

"WITCHCRAFT?! RUBBISH!! THEY'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE WITH US!!" Harry was confused. What in the world were they talking about?! Jenny grinned at him,

"YEAH! Hagrid was telling me about Hogwarts on the way here 'cause I wouldn't leave him alone, and it sounds SO cool!!" Yesterday, Harry might have found this hard to believe. As a matter of fact, he STILL found it hard to believe. If he had known the Dursleys to have any sense of humor at all, he would have thought that this was all some elaborate joke they had cooked up in honor of his birthday. However, he knew that the Dursleys would never do anything like that. Besides, as crazy as she seemed, Jenny was oddly trustworthy. She didn't seem like one who would lie to him. She was so innocent and naïve that he knew that she was being completely honest. He turned to her, saying,

"Hogwarts? Witchcraft? Wizardry? What in the world is going on here?!" Jenny smiled, more calm and rational now,

"Hogwarts is a school. It's where we're going to learn magic! We're witches! Er… well… I'm a witch and you're a wizard… Didn't you get your letter?" Harry shook his head. A wizard?! HIM?! Jenny had to be kidding! But then… He HAD gotten a twin sister out of nowhere tonight… He was ready to believe anything! Jenny smiled at him,

"Mom and Dad went to Hogwarts! Isn't that cool?" Harry's mind was spinning. His mother and father had been witch and wizard too?! And now he had a twin sister and they were off to be witch and wizard themselves! It was so unreal, and yet so believable. Perhaps this was a dream. Yes, that made sense, this was a dream. He would wake up in the morning and be back at home at Pivet drive. He just forced a smile to Jenny and said,

"Well, all this excitement has made me very sleepy. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. It was nice meeting you both, Hagrid, Jenny. Good night." Hagrid smiled gently at him,

"We're not goin' anywhere, Harry. I can see yer tired, so I suggest that we all go to sleep now." There was the sound of a door slamming on the other side of the room. All three Dursleys had barricaded themselves in the other room. Harry yawned and curled up under his ragged blanket again. A moment later, there was a soft _WHUMPH_ and Harry was trapped in darkness. He fought his way to the edge, and found himself sandwiched under Hagrid's gigantic coat. Hagrid smiled at him,

"I thought yeh looked a bit cold. Thought yeh might wan' somethin' a bit warmer, eh?" Harry smiled and nodded his gratitude. A few moments later, Jenny snuggled down underneath the coat beside him. Within five minutes, the house was silent as it's inhabitants fell asleep. Harry took a moment to reflect on the day's events. 'Too bad it was only a dream', he thought sadly, 'It was a nice one…' With that, he allowed his mind to drift, and sleep washed over him.

Well well well guys, I got it done! Finally! Chapter three is coming, I swear! Good reviews keep me going, so keep 'em coming! Please remember what I said in my author's note above, lay off the diss on Jenny a little bit please. THANKS! C-ya! 

P.S.: Don't forget what I said about the martial arts! Unless you are in actual peril, DO NOT USE THEM!! I just don't wanna get in trouble with anyone, so I'm gonna have to put about fifty million of these warnings on every chapter. LATER!


End file.
